


Platonic Soulmate AU Oneshots

by Sleepy_Zs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: This is basically stories of Platonic Soulmates because I'm not good at writing romance. This is also so I can practice with some simple stories! I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Missing One Color

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uh this Soulmate AU is based off of a fanfic I read? Heh-
> 
> It's a SkeppyxMegapvp story I read(i don't really ship it but it's a good story-)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513173/chapters/56388940  
> Here's the link!

Wendy was sighing a little bit, kicking a rock on the grass as she walked down the road. It was approaching her nineteenth birthday in a week and she felt upset. She had hoped that this year she would meet her soulmate. Now, did she feel like being in a romantic relationship? Not at all. But she did wish she could understand her best friend, George’s world a bit better. He could see all colors, and be connected with his own soulmate. She felt a bit selfish feeling that way and that ate her up inside. But would she tell him? No. Nor would she tell her other best friend, the one she’d only have talked to on Discord. His name was Ryan. They shared almost everything together, but Wendy wouldn’t tell him about her wish to meet her soulmate, she rarely brought it up. Ryan did though, often. She had learned that he can’t see blue. One of Wendy’s favorite colors.

Wendy had finally gotten back to her house, sighing relieved. The whole reason she was upset was that one of her co-workers had met their soulmate. Right in front of her. And it was at the end of an already crappy day. She really was in a terrible mood after that. Well, she hoped that Ryan could cheer her up. Wendy sped over to her bedroom, put down her purse on her bed, and walked over to her bedside table to see her tablet charging. It’s battery was at 100 and she unplugged it right away. She opened Discord and saw Ryan was indeed on.

‘Hey, how was your work?’ Wendy asked her friend, a small smile on her face. She didn’t have to wait for long to get a response from her friend.

‘It was cool, we had some fancy orders today,’ Ryan had explained, ‘Though how was your day?’  
Wendy thought about her day, and pushed the crappy part of it to the side writing down, ‘It was a bit interesting. See there was this guy today who came in and asked to speak to our manager today, which made me think ‘male Karen,’ and I tried to figure out what a male Karen was even called. But anyways, he walked over to me and…’ and she kept on rambling. Now she did put down responses so Ryan could add his own two cents to her story, or stories because she had two, but it was mainly Wendy.

Suddenly though, Ryan typed out something at the end of her second story which made her surprised. ‘Hey, uh, you know how we’ve been talking about meeting up?’

‘Yeah… why?’ Wendy typed interested, before realizing, ‘Wait… are you coming???’

‘I uh figured out we know the same George. He’s going to be picking me up at the airport tomorrow,’ Ryan explained, ‘If it’s ok, could I visit you? Well… we.’ A big ol’ grin grew on Wendy’s face. She wouldn’t tell Ryan though.

‘Of course you can,’ Wendy typed down, ‘It’d be awesome!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy sighed a bit, facepalming as she sat down on her couch, hugging her favorite soft pillow. Which was also apparently green. She groaned a bit, why was she thinking about this. Was it because Ryan was coming over? She sighed a bit.  
“I better not think that he’s my soulmate,” Wendy muttered, face covered by the soft pillow. She then moved it away. “I doubt it, but that’d be cool.” She shook her head, “I don’t even want a relationship. What if he does?” She just facepalmed herself to get the thoughts out of her head before standing up and walked over to the window. That was when she saw the familiar gray car. She smiled happily and sat on the couch. No, she would not be creepy when they walked out. She would be normal and walk to the door.  
When Wendy heard the knock on the door, she sped over to the door, and opening it she saw Ryan instead of George. He was wearing his grey shirt, navy blue, probably black to him, pants, black sneakers, and a grey beanie. Well it was gray until she caught his eyes. Suddenly, it seemed like the world was filled with a brand new color. She looked at the beanie again, was that...green?  
“R-Ryan?” Wendy whispered quietly, "What the…"  
"Wendy?" Ryan murmured surprise. They looked at each other and shook their heads, letting both of them in. Wendy then snickered seeing Ryan flabbergasted looking at her couch.  
"What's up with her couch?" George asked, intrigued. He seemed to have a intrigued look in his eyes.  
"I've… never seen that color before," Ryan murmured. He then looked at George who was grinning a bit before walking into the kitchen. Wendy just thought about it for a minute before murmuring something. Ryan looked at her confused as she just spaced out.  
Wendy then murmured, "Guess we're uh… soulmates, Ryan."


	2. The Fated String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that Red String Soulmate au! Where the red string on your finger is also on your soulmate's finger? Yee that one.

Prim sighed a little bit, looking at the string on her finger. She tugged on it a little bit. She always wondered… who could be her soulmate? She never thought about it much. She just… sometimes did when she closed her eyes or just got bothered by the red string forever attached to herself. Who could be her soulmate? Might she already have seen them and never noticed? Could her soulmate be one of her internet friends? She sighed a bit, letting go of the string.

“Ugh, I’m an idiot,” she mumbled, shaking her head slightly. She hugged herself tightly, before looking up hearing the  _ bing  _ from her computer. It was her friend, Diamond_Crown09 was her username. Prim knew her real name though. It was Trish. She just made her Discord username match her Minecraft username.

Prim quickly hopped on to see the message. It read  _ Yo, Rozie.  _ Prim's username was Primroze00 on minecraft, and Delicate_Rozethorn on Discord. Trish usually called her 'Rozie' as a nickname.

_ Hey Trish. Call?  _ Prim typed. There was a quick yes and the call screen appeared. Prim accepted it of course.

"Heya, Rozie," Trish greeted a second time. "Where've you been? You haven't even been on Hypixel in like...what, a week and a half?"

An embarrassed chuckle came from Prim, "Yeah, I've been busy with school and stuff. Sorry."

"Oh," Trish said. "Right, forgot you're super focused with your studies."

Prim rolled her eyes but remembered Trish can't see her, "You don't?"

There was a bit of silence for a second. "Uh… not as much as you, Prim." The older sighed a bit quietly.

"Well, who knows, maybe if we ever meet, I can help you out," Prim told her, closing her eyes softly.

There was a soft giggle from the other side and then a response, "I'd very much enjoy that Rozie."

* * *

Trish gulped a little bit. Thanks to some help from one of her friends, she was finally able to meet Prim. Meet her best friend. In person. She sighed a bit, and shook all the self-deprecating thoughts out of her head.

"This is  _ not  _ the time," Trish mumbled to herself gloomily. She wanted  _ happy  _ thoughts, not glum ones.

She then silently cheered when she finally got in the driveway. Prim had already known she'd be coming so that was…  _ neat? _

"What the?" Trish questioned, noticing her string. It was… leading to the door. Ok, was she at the wrong house? No. This was right… wait. The usually patient girl sped to the door, feeling worry, excitement, doubt, cheeriness, and so many other feelings she couldn't put into words.

Trish breathed in, out, and softly knocked on the door. She knew Prim was expecting her… but was she expecting  _ this?  _ She doubted it.

Soon, she saw the door open and looking at her was Prim. Trish smiled happily, seeing her best friend. Her apparent soulmate. Prim was wearing her jean jacket and white shirt along with some black jeans it seemed. She also had some black slip ons. Her short chestnut brown hair looked like she just brushed it. Her brown skin looked way better than in the kind of pixelated look when they video called. Her amber eyes studied Trish before catching her eye on the thing Trish had been thinking about as soon as she brought her car into the parking lot.

"T-Trish," Prim stuttered, surprising Trish. Prim was usually calm and collected, though with how they might be connected, Trish understood why her friend would be out of character.

She chuckled a little bit, and held out her arms for a hug, "Heya Rozie. Think you can still help me with my studying?" Prim shook her head and smiled a little.

"Hey Diamonds, and yeah. Just as long as you're move patient then normal." Prim joked, not a really good one but a rarity from her friend Trish thought, and they soon hugged. The strings on their fingers softening from the once tight pull they had on each other's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I'm terrible at ending stories XD I feel like it may seem a romantic oneshot but I swear it's platonic. Anyways, if some of you have some soulmate au ideas you'd like to see me write, just let me know! Thank chu!


End file.
